


We'll Make a Memory Out of It

by brightasstars



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, City of Heavenly Fire spoilers, Cuddles, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Morning Cuddles, Pillow Talk, Post Canon reunion City of Heavenly Fire, Protective Alec Lightwood, Talking, city of lost souls spoilers, immortality issues, reference to The Bane Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: He silently slipped out of the covers and grabbed the notebook Magnus had given him, shivering as he saw the shaky handwriting on the first page. A love letter, a window opening on Magnus' heart and feelings.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	We'll Make a Memory Out of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reluctant_bi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reluctant_bi/gifts).



> This was written for the HM September Scavenger Hunt, work based on art of another member.
> 
> Thank you to the incredible [Reluctant_bi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reluctant_bi/pseuds/Reluctant_bi) and the amazing art that has inspired this pillow talk and that you can see at the beginning of the story.
> 
> This work has explicit references to the books City of Lost Souls and City of Heavenly Fire, and some references to The Bane Chronicles, so there are spoilers.
> 
> For the ones who don't mind reading spoilers or don't plan reading the books this pillow talk takes places just after Alec and Magnus get back together after their break up and after returning from Edom, when Magnus gifts him a notebook (The Bane Chronicles) where he has written the most important episodes of his life.

They returned to Magnus' loft, hand in hand in silence after stepping down from that roof, air thick of feelings, vulnerabilities, amends and promises, leaving Idris, the cold peace and Edom behind.

_Just for one night_ , Alec thought, _let's pretend it's only us_ . _Tomorrow we'll deal again with all of this, but not today. Not today._

In that early evening they shared a sweet, passionate lovemaking, full of longing and unsaid things, each kiss a silent apology and renewed hope, each touch a reconquered closeness, each gasp and moan a thank you for not letting go.

Magnus was still very tired and drained and he easily drifted in an almost dreamy state, basking in the tender and loving moves Alec was making as he cleaned him, dressed him in his boxers, and ducked the sheets around his exposed chest, leaving soft kisses on his arms, his shoulders and his back.

A powerful quiet sense of peace claimed him as Alec's s words echoed in his head _\--I don't want the world, I want you--_

In a while, Magnus' breaths had turned evener and slower, but Alec couldn't sleep. His heart was singing, staring at Magnus sleeping beside him, in what -- _he was sure--_ had just become _their_ bed.

He silently slipped out of the covers and grabbed the notebook Magnus had given him, shivering as he saw the shaky handwriting on the first page. A love letter, a window opening on Magnus' heart and feelings.

He slid in between the sheets again, pressing his back against the pillows and turned on his witchlight, the silver glows brightening the pages.

He spent all the night reading, kissing Magnus softly when the memories were hard and painful, and the words carried sorrows too big to be fully understood, but he also muffled his laughter in his long archer hands, because Magnus' life carried as much fun and crack as it carried tragedy.

And he cried silent tears of love, awareness and gratitude, when he came to the pages of their first date and of his birthday. He had never guessed the deepness of those feelings, the force of Magnus' love, or maybe he had, but couldn't believe that someone as _everything_ as Magnus was, could be worried about what gift he wanted to give him, and had been so touched when he realized that everything Alec had wanted for his birthday was to be with him.

That Magnus could love him of a love so profound.

Him. Alec Lightwood. A young clumsy archer, who didn't even know who he was, who had devoted his life to be a shelter and a shield for the ones he loved, denying his needs and dreams, and wishes. As if before he had existed only because he was Jace's parabatai, only because he was his mother's son.

Magnus had shattered that mask into pieces and reached out with his gentle hands to grab Alec's heart and cradle it to his chest.

Magnus and his way of loving. Extreme and all-encompassing to the point of sacrificing himself. Magnus and his fears, his vulnerabilities, his sorrows and his regrets. They were all in there, dripping from the pages, blood and honey at the same time.

  
  


The sun hit the corner of his blue eyes and he yawned. Magnus loved to sleep late in the morning, he had time to rest a little more.

He laid on his side, pressing his chest to Magnus' back, the curves of his body perfectly adjusting to Magnus' ones, until it was impossible to tell where Alec's limbs finished and Magnus' started.

He closed his eyes, curling his right arm around Magnus', clutching him a little more, as a strong powerful certainty surged into him.

In that trip to hell he had found himself, finally realizing what he wanted his life to be. He'd found his place and his meaning. His center and his future.

  
  


The sun peered in and bathed his black curls with pearly and rosily shades, as his words muffled in Magnus' hair.

He didn't notice that Magnus' breath had changed, even if his eyes were still close, he was listening.

"I love you," Alec started, breathing out on Magnus' neck, "...more than I will ever be able to put into words, so I will spend the rest of my days showing you what loving you means to me, what your love has done to my heart and to my soul, what man you carved out from that hard undefined stone I used to be."

He cocked his head to kiss Magnus' neck, smiling when the skin beneath his lips trembled.

"I am sorry. I ... I didn't know what being immortal meant. What I did with Camille was wrong, but you're the first one I've ever loved and the power of what I felt for you made me vulnerable to the fear of losing you, to the jealousy of not knowing what your life had been before me and what it would have been after I died. That's what drew me toward her. I knew, I knew I hadn't any right to steal your immortal life from you, I think I just couldn't accept to become a ghost in the unfolding years of your endless life. But now, now I know that no one that has touched your heart has ever left it, you keep them all inside of you. Now I have seen that I will live forever inside your soul and that you will keep loving me, even when I won't be here anymore, and no, I'm not jealous of the ones who held your heart before I came, because your soul widens a little more each time you love someone, and I know you'll hold a special place for me in there and treasure my memory for the centuries to come."

Another feather kiss followed. 

Magnus was trying to remain still and not shudder under the assault of the emotions that Alec's words were releasing.

"Thank you for sharing with me the things that have made you the incredible man you are now. Thank you for taking a chance on me, I know it ain't easy. Thank you for accepting again the pain that my death will bring you, and thank you for wanting to bear this sorrow and love me anyway. I hope to be worth the pain. To be worthy of this sacrifice you're making and this life you are offering me. Me, when you could have had anyone else."

A lonely silent tear streamed down from the corner of Magnus' eyes.

Magnus never cried, ever. He had stopped crying centuries ago, when he decided that nothing was worth his tears anymore.

"I don't know if it'll ever hurt less, and I can't promise that this _immortality_ thing will ever be over for me. It's …. it's overwhelming."

_\--God_ _if Magnus knew that--,_ no one had ever wanted to tie their lives with his completely.

"But I know I want my life to be yours until my last breath. Whatever it takes, it's you my heart has chosen. Forever. And I realize only know that it doesn't matter if this _forever_ is going to be shorter for me. I am offering you my forever, no matter how long it will last. Maybe, it's gonna get easier, somehow and someday. I just promise I will leave you someone to hold you when I won’t be around anymore to do that, someone _yours,_ so that you'll never be lonely again."

Magnus' hand shifted from where it rested on the pillow to entwine his fingers with Alec ones.

Alec smiled burying his nose in Magnus' hair.

"I love you Magnus, heart and soul. Thank you for having me, for keeping me, and wanting me here beside you, for loving me for what I am and despite who I am, ...I...I…"

Sleep was falling heavy on his eyes, turning his speech into blurred words and uncoordinated mumbles.

He could finally rest, ready to face whatever life had in mind for them.

They were going to make memories out of everything, memories that one day would have filled Magnus' notebook and the bedtime stories of the kids they were going to have.

"...love you…," he whispered one more time, pushing their joined hands against Magnus' chest a little harder.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thnak you for reading.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @BrightAsStars and find the amazing artist at @Reluctant-bi


End file.
